The American Psychiatric Institute for Research and Education (APIRE) requests renewal of support for its Program for Minority Research Training in Psychiatry (PMRTP), the primary goal of which is to increase the number of under-represented racial and ethnic minorities in the field of psychiatric research. With a decline in the number of psychiatric research fellowship training programs and an under-representation of minority investigators within psychiatry, the need is underscored for continued efforts to maintain and improve the viability, diversity, and vibrancy of psychiatric clinical and services and interventions research. PMRTP will identify potential minority researchers at both medical school and residency levels and provide them with support and research exposure as a first step in recruiting them into full-time post residency fellowships at psychiatric research facilities throughout the United States-the heart of the PMRTP Program. Through these fellowships and their provision of targeted courses, mentored training, educational enrichment experiences, and hands-on research, PMRTP seeks to enhance fellows' career development and their future functioning as productive, independent psychiatric investigators. Specifically, PMRTP aims at increasing the capacity of its graduates to successfully compete for NIH grant funding and faculty appointments within academic departments of Psychiatry, significant measures of achievement at which PMRTP has excelled. While retaining successful elements of the original PMRTP, the current application builds on that foundation by 1) adding new program directions and emphases, particularly in mental health services and interventions research; 2) providing greater opportunities for shared educational experiences among trainees through the implementation of a web-based educational network; 3) enhancing linkages between PMRTP and relevant NIMH program initiatives; and 4) developing more extensive trainee recruitment efforts that utilize the unique resources and capacities of the American Psychiatric Association. [unreadable] [unreadable]